Resistance
by Joshuakh
Summary: Seis Meses tras la caída de Sonic ante el Dr. Eggman,el mundo es un lugar devastado por máquinas destructivas,Jake the hedgehog un joven erizo huerfano vive en lo que queda de una ciudad abandonada junto a sus amigos Nao y Adrián hasta que un ataque de robots los obliga a dejar lo seguro para unirse ala resistencia donde conocerán amigos y obtendrán la valentía para salvar el mundo
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo

Capitulo 1 El comienzo.

Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si lo unico que considerabas tu hogar por mucho, fuese destruido por un tirano con ambición de poder, y lo unico que queda es levantarse para luchar contra el enemigo

Eso fue lo que vivio un joven erizo huerfano y sus dos amigos que lo único que tenian se les fue arrebatado,pero decidieron luchar por su mundo y esta es la historia de como lo lograron con ayuda de la esperanza,amistad y compañerismo.

0–0–0–0–0

-¿Ves algo?- se escuchaba una voz hablar desde una fachada en mal estado.

-Aun no- respondio otra voz con tono tranquilo.

-¿Cre...creen que nos encuentren aqui?- se escucho una ultima voz con tono nervioso.

-Tranquilo vamos a estar bien lo prometo Adrian se tranquilizó un poco por la situacion.

-Gracias Nao supongo que estoy algo nervi...-

-shh- interrunpio un erizo café.

-Que ocurre Jake- pregunto algo confundida la osa.

-Mira- hablo Jake mientras señalaba un hueco en la pared;atras del muro se lograban ver a dos Super Badniks acercandose ala fachada lentamente

-Ok bien tomen todo util y eh-

-Pero-

-Si Nao- respondio Jake

-No tenemos nada que buscar ¿recuerdas? somos huerfanos- el erizo miro hacia los rincones de la fachada con tristeza,la soledad que llevaban teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo llego a hacerle pensar que ellos eran independientes ante cualquier cosa pero la realidad era que solo eran niños apenas adolecentes que no tendrian que vivir asi pero esa era la realidad de la cual nadie puede librarse ni escapar,este largo pesamiento de Jake fue quebranto al oir las pisadas de los robots cada vez mas cerca,este sonido abrumador tan fuerte como la furia de un volcan activo,Jake en ese momento solo sabia que si los encontraban tenian 2 destino,uno de ellos era ser destruidos por los robots y el otro era ser capturados e enviados ala fortaleza de eggman que orbitava fuera del planeta de la cual habian escuchado historias sobre gente que iba ahi y ya no regresaba.

-¡Jake hay que irnos ya!-

-Vamos Jake- Adrian y Nao le rogaban que decidiera que hacer.

-Mmm- la mente de Jake estaba bloqueada por completo hasta que otra pisada aun mas cerca por fin lo trajo de vuelta.

-Pero claro- Jake recordo que abajo de la casa habia un tunel que descubrio hace poco,el cual conducia fuera de la ciudad. -

-Muy bien Nao,Adrian vamos a salir de aqui siganme- Jake condujo a sus amigos hacia el tunel.

-Bien primero tu Nao luego Adrian y yo al ultimo-

-¿Jake esto es seguro?- Nao le dijo algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes vamos a estar bien- le contesto el erizo con una gran sonrisa

-Ok- esto relajo a Nao quien empezo a avanzar atravez del tunel

-Muy bien Adrian tu sigues-

-Prometeme que vamos a estar bien Jake- dijo Adrian muy asustado.

-Claro que si acaso te e mentido alguna vez hermanito.

-No-

-Vamos a estar bien lo prometo ahora entra- Adrian tambien empezo a cruzar el tunel.

-Bien ahora es mi turno- grito fuerte para que al otro lado sus amigos lo escucharan.

-Muy bien 3...2...1- en ese momento los badniks empezaron a atacar la casa destrozando gran parte de el techo y las paredes haciendo que todo se viniera abajo.

0–0–0–0–0

Lejos de la ciudad Adrian y Nao vieron con horror la destruccion de la casa pensando que su amigo no pudo salir de ahi.

-Tenemos que ir por el- dijo Adrian antes de salir corriendo.

-¡NO!- grito Nao tratando de detenerlo

-No, ya no hay razón para ir- ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos sin poder creer aun lo que estaban viviendo,pero cerca de la salida del tunel aparecio una sombra ambos amigos se asustaron ya que pensaban que se trataba de algun badnik pero al distinguirse mejor la imagen se alcanzo a ver a Jake quien tenia sus atuendo maltratado y susios aunque eso no importaba lo que importaba era que su amigo estaba vivo,ambos corrieron a abrazarlo con alegria.

-¡Jake que bueno que estes bien!-

-Claro no los dejaria solos jamas- les dijo mientras los veia con una sonrisa

-Aun asi no vuelvas a asustarnos- le dijo Nao algo enojada.

-Bien lo prometo-

-¡Chicos!-

-¿Si Adrian?-

-Es genial que hayas salido pero aun hay un probema, ¿a donde vamos a ir ahora?- los tres callaron un segundo para pensar

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Nao.

-Hay un cuartel general de la resistencia el cual da apoyo a sobrevivientes de ciudades afectados por el imperio de Eggman a una milla de aqui-

-¿Resistencia ellos son los que pelean contra el Doctor Huevo-

-Si Adrian y talvez podrian ayudarnos a nosotros dandonos un hogar ¿no creen?-

-Muy bien si a si son las cosas esta decidido iremos ahi- dijo Jake muy feliz de que almenos los tres sabrian a donde ir, y asi emprendieron el viaje sin saber lo que les esperaba en el camino.

 **Bueno chicos aqui termina el primer capitulo de el fanfict resitencia el cual es una historia basada en sonic forces usando a los personajes de sega y avatares como Jake el cual es mi avatar o Nao que le pertenece a Naomi Coronel y Adrian,la historia en si narra sobre una perspectiva del avatar de forces de una manera distinta,algo mas detallada con momentos que seran bastante distintos al juego y otros que no,y sin mas espero que les guste la historia y la disfruten** **como yo.**

 **Puede ser dificil de creer pero cuando te propones algo se cumplira.**

 **Capitulo 2 La Bienvenida.**


	2. Capitulo 2 La bienvenida

Hola gente aqui les presento el segundo capitulo,el cual tuve que pensarlo mucho ya que habia unas cosas de la historia de sonic forces que queria eliminar y otras que queria agregar o cambiar incluyendo el protagonismo de los personajes de sega,bueno sin mas preambulo comencemos.

Capitulo 2 La Bienvenida.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad que Nao habia mencionado se encontraba la base de la resistencia oculta varios metros bajo tierra para que las fuerzas de Eggman no los encontraran

-¡Ya no puedo aguantar mas,necesito saber si Sonic aun sigue con vida-

-¡Tails! no podemos salir ya sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser la ciudad con el ejercito de eggman buscandonos

-Correre el riesgo no puedo seguir estando encerrado aqui mientras nuestro hogar se hace añicos-

-Si Sonic estuviera aqui el hubiera querido que nos ocultaramos-

-¡PERO NO LO ESTA O SI AMY!- la eriza vio la cara del joven zorro la cual reflejaba tristeza a tal punto que las lagrimas brotaban de su cara de manera rapida

-Entiendo yo tambien lo extraño- contesto Amy ante la mirada aflijida de Tails

-Claro que (no) lo entiendes verdad,yo estube ahi mirando como lo golpeaban y tambien de como se lo llevabán en una nave,desde eso siempre me e preguntado por que no hice nada para ayudarlo.

-Bien- -Eh- -es un motivo noble que hasta Sonic ubiera desidido hacer,no te detendre-

-Gracias por entender Amy- diciendo estas ultimas palabras ambos se dieron un abrazo

-Cuidate- -lo hare- despues de eso dejaron de abrazarse y Tails se puso en marcha para salir del cuartel general.

-¡A espera toma!- Amy volteo a ver al zorro.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto la eriza.

-Supuse que van a necesitar ayuda asi que e actualizado mi traductor de wisp para que pidan su ayuda en la batalla-

-Gracias Tails suerte- asi ambos se despidieron para tomar cada quien su camino.

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-¿Nao falta mucho?,llevamos caminando mas de una hora- decia Jake con una voz exasperante

-¿Enserio? llevas preguntandome eso desde hace casi una hora- contesto enojada la osa.

-Lo siento es solo que ya hemos caminado bastante sin un descanso- le contesto el erizo.

-Si no podriamos descansar- dijo Adrian con una cara de cansancio

-Tranquilos solo un poco mas y habremos llegado, ademas hemos usado la ruta larga para que nos hayamos encontrado con cualquier badnik-

-Bueno creo que tienes razón- dijo Jake dandole la razon a Nao.

-Asi que...¿cuanto falta?- de la nada Nao paro de caminar acto seguido volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Jake podrias subir a ese arbol- dijo la osa mientras señalaba un arbol especifico,sin dar rodeos Jake subio ala copa del arbol ya que confiaba en su amiga por ser su compañera ademas de Adrian y tambien por que era una persona lista.

-Cuidado- dijeron sus 2 amigos mientras veian la subida larga de su compañero.

-Lo tendre no se preocupen- al llegar a la copa vio la ciudad a lo lejos con algo que lo impresiono siendo la vista desde el arbol acompañada por un atardecer el cuál daba a antender el nombre de la ciudad **Sunset Heights** lo que sus ojos reflejaba lo dejo sin palabras.

-¡Jake todo esta bien!- preguntaron sus amigos

-Si-

-¿Ya? llegamos- -pregunto Adrian.

-Si,esta ciudad es maravillosa-

-Pues que esperas baja- Jake bajo por el tronco del arbol a gran velocidad que nadie vio cuando llego al suelo

-Bien ya llegamos,Nao obiamente nunca dude de ti-

-Gracias- contesto Nao con una sonrisa burlona.

0-0-0-0-0-0.

Creian que la ciudad estaria desolada,abandonada o completamente destruida pero para su sorpresa todo el lugar estaba abitado por personas o mas bien animales y las casas apenas estaban dañadas lo cual animo a los tres guerfanos de ver a alguien mas despues de mucho tiempo.

-Bien ahora que estamos aqui ¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto Jake

-Creo que seria mas facil si le preguntamos a alguien no creen- dijo Nao.

-Si pero hay mucha gente a quien podriamos pedirle ayuda-

-A la resistencia Adrian- dijo el erizo café.

Los tres amigos decidieron preguntar a un joven gato de color anaranjado con atuedos extraños que caminaba tranquilo en la calle.

-Disculpe-

-¿Si?-

–Nos podria ayudar queremos llegar al cuartel de la resistencia- preguntaron

-¿Por que? no creeo que vallan a unirse,¿o si? pregunto el gato en tono confuso.

-Bueno nosotros venimos para pedir ayuda- confeso Nao.

-Mira niña no creo que la resistencia tenga tiempo para ayudarlos ahora estan ocupados en algo muy importante y yo tampoco creo poder ayudarlos- le comento el gato,al ver al joven detenidamente Jake noto que el gato portaba un uniforme con el simbolo de la resistencia el cuál era una estrella a la mitad.

-Tu eres un soldado de la resistencia¿verdad?- dijo el erizo sorprendido.

-Eh si lo,soy-

-Entonces puedes ayudarnos verdad?-

-Bueno yo...como ya les dije no te...ngo tiempo- el gato miro con tristeza a los tres amigos con sus ropas susias y rotas reflejando que llevaban sobreviviendo durante mucho tiempo.

-Bien los llevare al cuartel pero no se emocionen tal vez no puedan ayudarlos ok-

-¡SI! dijieron los tres mientras acentian con la cabeza.

-Enton...- de la nada las alarmas de la ciudad empiezan a sonar advirtiendo la cercania de una flota de Eggman soltando robots fuera de la ciudad.

-Quedense aqui o escondanse si es necesario,ok ahora regreso- dijo el gato mientras ordenaba a las tropas,en medio de la confusion los tres siguieron las ordenes del soldado y se escondieron cerca de unas cajas en un callejon,los robots que eran liberados fuera de la ciudad trataban de destrozar la puerta de entrada al pueblo,mientras el ejercito trato de defenderla pero no sirvio de nada al final las maquinas habian logrado entrar.

Los soldados restantes pidieron apoyo ala resistencia el cual fue atendido por la agencia de detectives chaotix (Vector el cocodrilo,Espio el camaleón y Charmy la abeja) quienes empezaron a acabar con la horda de una manera indiscriptible al verlo Jake,Nao y Adrian quienes aun permanecian escondidos se quedaron sorprendidos por el espactaculo indiscriptible,parecia que los chaotix acabarian con la oleada actual pero si lo lograban no serviria de nada ya que la nave mientras permaneciera de pie lanzaria mas refuerzos que al final los superarian en número.

-¡Vector la flota a un sobrevuela la ciudad si no la derribamos ahora dudo que aguantemos mas tiempo!.

-¡Ya lo se Espio umm... espera ya lo tengo hay un cañon al centro de la ciudad un disparo en la nave y boom¿pero quien podria dispararlo? tenemos las manos ocupadas-

Jake al ver la situación se dice en su pensamiento.

-*¿Que hago? debo ayudarlos pero no puedo... vamos Jake no seas cobarde tienes que hacerlo tomar una desición armarse de valor y disparar la maquina pero si se que si se equivoco condenaria a todos-* luego de indagar bastante tomo un proyectil para cargar el cañon mientras lucia una cara de confianza la cual Nao no tardo en notar.

-¿Jake-? el erizo voltio a ver a sus amigos diciendoles con toda confianza.

-Nao,Adrian ahora vuelvo no salgan-

-¡NO Jake espera- el erizo salio corriendo hacia el arma tratando de evitar rafagas de disparos provinientes de los robots; hasta que uno logra impactar en su brazo derecho hiriéndolo Jake no le tomo importancia a esto auque sentia un pequeño ardor y siguio al llegar al centro metio el misil dentro cargandolo,apuntando con cuidado ya que solo contaba con un tiro.

-Por favor que funcione 3...2...1...¡FUEGO!- el disparo salio sin previo aviso impactando en el núcleo de energia haciendo volar toda la flota ademas de los robots que bajaron a pelear haciendo, un gran estruendo

-¡Tuvieron suerte por hoy pero no les durara prometo que los destruire ya lo veran- decia el Dr.Eggman atravez de lo ultimo que quedaba de la flota.

-¡Jake estas bien!-

-Yahoooo eso fue increible lo vieron- dijo el erizo con una expresion de alegria pero a Nao no le pareció tan genial.

-¿Que pasa amigos no estan feli...-Nao bofetea a Jake dejando en el suelo recargandose en el brazo derecho que anteriormente hacia sufrido daño.

-Auch ¿¡Nao que te ocurre!? pregunto molesto mientras se reincorporaba.

-Jake que pasa por tu cabeza arriesgarte para morir y despues qué? dejarnos,ya te lo habiamos dicho en la otra ciudad de que hariamos si perdiéramos a otro compañero peor a nuestro amigo.

-Lo siento de nuevo,se que no debo asustarlos con todo lo que han pasado pero tenia que hacerlo siempre e querido ayudar ala gente que lo necesite pero me considero un cobarde no tengo el valor suficiente,por eso lo hice para poder probarme a mi mismo de que no soy un miedoso y tambien lo hago por ustedes.

-Jake...- ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tu no tienes que probar nada para que nosotros sepamos de tu valentia- luego de esto ambos se separaron.

-Espera;¿Jake que le ocurrio a tu brazo?- El erizo recordo el momento que habia sufrido el impacto del disparo que habia perforado la manga de su sueter blanco dejando una grave herida la cual trataba de ocultar.

-Eh yo...-

-Oye tu- Jake oyó una voz tras de el

-Tu disparaste esa cosa- pregunto el cocodrilo con una expresion fria.

-Si... fui yo- contesto algo nervioso al ver esa mirada.

-Pues ese fue el mejor disparo que alguien hibiera hecho-

-¿Enserio? gracias-

-Oye gente como tu nos hace falta un soldado joven con ganas de ayudar en la guerra ¿Quisieran unirse a la resistencia para ayudarnos a salvar el mundo?-

-¿Qué?-

 **"Realmente me gustaria saber de que soy capaz de demostrar al mundo de lo que un chico con convicción puede hacer,el viaje aun esta comenzando y nos queda mucho por ver solo espero que la esperanza pueda volver a brillar"**

 **Jake.**

 **Capitulo 3 Luz de esperanza**


	3. Capitulo 3 Luz de esperanza

**Hola gente cuanto tiempo sin vernos, despues de tanto sin actualizar debido a unos problemas estoy de regreso,** **ademas todo el tiempo que estuve ausente lo utilice para leer otras historias para poder mejorar esta,sin decir mas nos vemos despu** **es.**

Capiulo 3 Luz de esperanza.

Aquella pregunta parecia aberlo dejarlo en shock,nunca penso que solo un disparo de suerte de uno en un millon le daria un elogió de los chaotix y una propuesta por parte de ellos tan especial que nadie dispuesto a ayudar rechazaria.

-Y bien que dices,no creo que digan no por que ese fue un acto valiente que un cobarde no haria ¿o si?-

Nao y Adrian tenian una mirada de estar convecidos pero Jake estaba paralizado sin poder contestar aquella pregunta tan sencilla.

-Estas es un buena oportunidad para ti y nosotros ¿no cres Jake? hablo Adrian.

¿Jake estas bien?- pregunto Nao en un tono de preocupación.

-Oye niño te ocurre algo- luego de escuchar esto Jake regreso en si.

-Eh a pues yo... acepto si ellos tambien van.

-Hecho- dijo el cocodrillo muy feliz

-Muy bien síganos- menciono el camaleón,los tres amigos los siguieron hasta que Nao jaló de la manga derecha del suéter de Jake dejando de lado el hecho de su herida.

-¿Jake?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Oye que te ocurrio hace un minuto,te paralizaste?-

-¿Yo? de que hablas Nao creo que pasar muchas horas viendo videos te ha vuelto conspirativa- el erizo trató de ser sarcastico para librarse de esa pregunta pero en lugar de ser una gran respuesta resulto ser una pesima contestación.

-Jake primero sabes que no soy conspirativa antes era bastante reservada pero eso quedo atras y segundo ¿esperas defenderte con un mal chiste como la mayoria de veces?- la osa lo hizo reflexionar bastante si decir la verdad,hasta que decidio hablar.

-Hay yo no pude contestar por que...- el silencio seguia reinando entre ambos pero...

-Es por mi padre-.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenias un padre- dijo Nao en un tono triste.

-Ya no lo recordaba,hace 8 años que me dejo en el orfanato en que te conoci a ti y a Adrian- respondio

-El me habia dicho que solo era temporal,que tenia que arreglar algo en donde viviamos una casa pequeña y regresaria pronto pero ya sabes lo que paso- cerraba su puño con fuerza mientras continuaba.

-Ahora no pienso en el ya que me regresaria el pensamiento de que me mintio tal cuál niño de 4 años,sigo creyendo que solo fingía ser amable para deshacerse de mi llevandome a aquel orfanato,no se como sigo cargando con los recuerdos del pasado hasta ahora tu eres la única por ser aparte de Adrian mi unica amistad ala que le cuento esto,mi unica debilidad un recuerdo digno de ser olvidado.

Nao tras oir esto penso;sabia que su amigo ocultaba algo pero no pensó que fuera eso,aun asi mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo era algo admirable ya que si lo contaba se ubiera provocado problemas como el dichoso bullying obviamente,pero lo que le preocupaba era recordarle que es un niño el cuál no tiene que guardar problemas fuera de su alcance.

-Jake yo...-

-No pasa nada,solo pense en el por lo que hice hace rato de disparar el cañón,creo que hice algo importante en mi vida y eso me hace sentir bien- Jake la miro con una sonrisa que animo a ambos a seguir para alcanzar a Adrian quien iba adelantado con el cocodrilo delante suyo,cuando los alcanzaron el reptil le pregunto a los tres amigos.

-Oigan ¿ustedes no son de esta ciudad ni de ninguna cercana verdad?- Jake algo temeroso respondio la pregunta del enorme lagarto.

-Asi es-

-Muy bien entonces de donde vienen y porque arriesgaron su vida para venir aqui- interrumpio el camaleón al cocodrilo antes de que pudiera hacer la misma pregunta.

-Hey Espio yo hiba a preguntar eso-

-Pues venimos...-

-De una ciudad que se encuentra a una milla de aqui- interrumpió Nao al erizo café.

-¿Qué?- Vector y Espio gritaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa Vector?- preguntó Charmy algo confundido, cuando ambos se tranquilizaron contestaron la pregunta de la joven abeja

-Me sorprende que sigan vivos, ya que conoces esa ciudad como una de las mas afectadas por las fuerzas de Eggman- revelo Espió -¿Es... eso es verdad?- pregunto Jake algo incrédulo.

-Si,no hace mucho mandamos un escuadrón para revisar el lugar,al no encontrar a nadie dimos la ciudad en estado de perdida-

-Vamos Espió no seas tan frío,ahora que ellos estan aqui sabemos que nos equivocamos y puede haber mas Supervivientes-

-Tienes razón Vector hay que tener un poco de esperanza- el camaleón le sonrio a su compañero para seguir caminando.

0-0-0-0-0-0.

(Mientas tanto en el espacio abordo de la Death Egg).

-¡Solo un poco más y ubiera estado a punto de destruir a la Resistencia para acabar con esta absurda guerra ya ganada por mi!-

-Señor-

-¿Que ocurre Orbot?- Orbot el robot sirviente de Eggman entra en la sala en la que se encontra el cientifico la cual tenia una mesa de vidrio enfrente de el y una gran ventana con vista del espacio cideral detras.

-Los prototipos del rubi estan listos-

-Exelente dejando de lado la invasion,con la noticia se que a este paso tendre un ejercito invensible despues de todo por que desperdicio mi genio reparando un solo robot cuando puedo hacer aparecer un batallon entero a mi favor-

-Estoy de acuerdo en todo con usted señor (sarcasmo) pero...-

-¿Si?- pronuncio el doctor algo inquieto.

-Tengo una inquietud sobre su prisionero- dijo el robot en tono nervioso

-¿Sonic? Bah-

-Su convicción de pelear no se quebrantado y creó que es mala idea dejar a Zavok como su guardia debido a su conflicto con el-

-Solo son detalles e mantenido con vida a ese odioso ruedor para que viera como completaba mi imperio pero ya no tengo ningun uso para el,¡Ahora lo que me preocupa más es acabar con la Resistencia antes que cualquier otra cosa!- dijo Eggman mientras se recargaba en una mesa de vidrio que tenía en frente.

-¡Prepara el Eggmovil vamos a salir de la Death egg y Orbot dale la orden a Zavok de ejecutar a Sonic o mejor dile que lo lancé al espacio así me librare de del para siempre!-

-Entendido señor- despues de decir esto el robot salio del lugar en silencio,mientras el cientifico voltio para mirar aquella ventana detras de el en la cual se podia apreciar el planeta que por seguridad podria ya ser suyo despues de tanto

-¿Querias verme? una sombra se hizo presente en la sala.

-Si- el Dr. voltio a ver al misterioso ser

-Tengo una pregunta para ti-

-¿Si? dijo la sombra.

-¿Cres que no estoy tomando las cosas enserio? pregunto el cientifico en tono serio.

-Lo que yo creo es que estas tomando en cuenta los puntos insignificantes;por que te preocupa la patética Resistencia que despues de todo no creo que duren más tiempo con el plan alternativo que se hara ¿En cuanto digiste...7 dias verdad?- contesto.

-Es normal que pienses así como yo lo hacia antes creia que ganaria con planes bastante mediocres en comparación a este,de ahi aprendi a no subestimar a mi enemigo y tener siempre un plan de respaldo-

-¿Subestimar dices? yo mas bien digo lo que pienso doctor ¡Este mundo esta listo para arrodillarse antes sus nuevos amos!-

-Muy bien si asi lo piensas,puedes retirarte regresa al planeta y sigue provocando el terror entre los abitantes asi dejaran de luchar-

-Asi lo hare,la tarea que mas me da gusto asustar a falsos heroes e idiotas que creen lograr algo- diciendo esto la sombra empieza a salir del cuarto.

-¡ **Infinite!** recuerda no debes subestimarlos- Infinite giro su mira hacia el Dr. para despues salir de la habitación en forma cerena dejando por fin solo a Eggman.

0-0-0-0-0.

Volviendo ala ciudad.

-Bien,aún no me terminan de contestar mi otra pregunta ¿Por que han viajado de tan lejos para venir aqui? y no es por ser molesto mas bien es por la costumbre de interrogar ala genteya saben lo que hacen los detectives- los tres chicos pensaron bien que decir ya que sus motivos de pensar en ellos mismos parecian bastante egoístas.

-Bueno nosotros venimos a unirnos ala resistencia para luchar por el futuro del planeta y el nuestro- Nao habia hecho una mentira bastante creíble antes que Jake pudiera hablar debido a que pensaba que su amigo no sabria justificar lo que dijiera.

-Creo que cuando llegemos le diremos a Knukles que cambie en el mensaje de ayuda lo de aceptar a cualquiera sin importar edad o experiencia- revelo el camaleón.

-Si lo escuchamos- dijo Jake.

-Ok ahora saben que ser parte de la resistencia no es un juego requerimos voluntades fuertes con ganas de luchar por el futuro ¿lo entienden?- mencionaba el cocodrilo mientras se detenia enfrente de un almacén.

-¡Si estamos listos para lo que sea?

Vector acintio con la cabeza para abrir la puerta de aquel almacén y dejar ver solo cajas acomodadas de manera normal sin amontonarse.

-Y ¿donde esta la resistencia? pregunto Adrian

-Solo espera- el reptil se acerco a una de las esquinas para retirar las cajas acomodadas ahi dejando ver una compuerta.

-Sigamos- Espió habrio la compuerta para bajar por lo que parecian unas escaleras,despues de los chaotix Jake,Nao y Adrian bajaron a paso rapido para ver que les deparaba.

-No podemos perder la esperanza Amy-

-Tails se fue no me gustaría que le pasara algo aya afuera Silver-

-Es bastante listo no creo que le pase nada además aun no se ha ido,resivi un mensaje de el,aun esta en el perímetro seguro de la ciudad reparando a Omega,pero te necesitamos aqui para agrupar nuestras defensas y a los nuevos miembros-

-Tienes razón- dijo en tono triste la eriza

-Perdon por interrumpir su platica pero tengo algo urgente que mostrarles-

-¿Que ocurre Vector? pregunto el erizo plateado.

-Encontramos nuevos reclutas- Vector se aparto para dejar ver a los tres jovenes.

-¿Hola?-

0-0-0-0-0-0.

En otra parte de la ciudad Tails se encuentra reparando al robot antiguo de Eggman E123 Omega quien por razones desconocidas fue desconectado y dejado fuera de una de las bases del cientifico como basura por suerte Rouge pudo recuperarlo para dejarlo en manos del joven zorro.

-Muy bien creo que con esto bastara,no e podido hacer nada mas por ti amigo,lo siento no soy lo bastante listo para repararte por mi cuenta no desde...- decia el zorro con una mirada de tristeza.

De la nada detras de el en una de las alcantarillas empieza a emerger Chaos dios de la destrucción quien estuvo presente cuando Sonic fue derrotado aquel fatal dia.

-¡Wow Chaos!- Tails trato de golpearlo con uno de sus confiables Ring bomba pero el monstruo lo absorbe como si nada,parecia como si fuera el final para el joven tratando de defenderse con sus colas temia lo peor,hasta que un destello de luz proviniente de un portal rosa oscuro deja aparecer una sombra que corria a gran velocidad hacia el monstruo de agua saltando encima de el haciendolo desaparecer.

-Eh- Tails voltio a ver a su salvador para llevarse una increible sorpresa **¿Sonic esta vivo?.**

 **Hola denuevo acabo de volver a actualizar este capítulo de Resistance ya que cosas del destino no se subio completo y tuve que volver a hacerlo estare actualizando la historia debido a que ya la deje mucho tiempo esto porque ya me encuentro escribiendo otra historia con un toque diatinto muy bien nos vemos muy pronto**


End file.
